The Battle of Hogwarts: An Eccentric Ecounter
by ffwotc
Summary: Has anyone ever wanted to see how Luna fought in the Battle of Hogwarts? Has anyone wanted to see Luna take out Pansy Parkinson? How about Blaise Zabini? Well if you do then click on this story right here. Includes Luna, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, and a bit of Hermione and Bellatrix.


** Disclaimer: I own nothing, JK Rowling does.**

* * *

**The Battle of Hogwarts: An Eccentric Encounter**

Presently, Hogwarts is anything but the safest place in the world. Swarms of witches and wizards, both juvenile and aged engage in battle. Bodies of the dead lie lifeless on the ground, as flocks of dazzling spells and bright hexes continue to flood the room with horror and anxiety. One can only wish to leave this skirmish unscathed.

Luna Lovegood, despite her pet name, is no stranger to one on one battle, having been involved in what The Daily Prophet has dubbed "The Battle of The Department of Mysteries" along with who she now considers dear friends. Naturally, when given the choice to battle or be evacuated, she chose the former. She wasn't quite sure how she plans to fend off The Dark Lord's followers, but she did know one thing; that this was not the time to suffer from loser's lurgy.

Luna enters The Great Hall with confidence, deflecting any spells or hexes coming her way. Unlike during the DA meetings, she didn't have much problems staying focused, until she met a masked man who shrieks every time he casts a spell. It wasn't the same noise the other fighters were making. In fact, it had a nice enough melody, in her mind at least. If there wasn't a war going on, she could've might as well asked him if he was in fact, a disguised Stubby Boardman.

Her daze ends as she hears an eerily familiar cry. She turns around to see her friend Ginny Weasley, in a duel with what seems to be not a death eater, but another student. She recognizes the face of Ginny's opponent. It took her a while to come up with a name, just before realizing that it was it was in fact despised Slytherin student Pansy Parkinson, the same one who tried to turn Harry in earlier, with the same pug expression she always has when trying to trip her up in the corridor ever since her first year at Hogwarts.

She was just about to assist Ginny in her duel against Pansy before another Slytherin, this time male and with dark skin glided right behind Ginny, quickly readying to cast a spell towards her, in an attempt to aid his fellow Slytherin. Being the observant person that she is, Luna is in fact aware of that student's identity as well. She recognized him, despite a scarred face, as Blaise Zabini. He never seemed to care for her existence, but never seemed to show any bit of congeniality towards others either.

"LEVICORPUS!" Screams the Slytherin boy

With each millisecond the spell grew closer and closer towards her redheaded friend as the words of Rowena Ravenclaw echoes inside her head; "_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._". All of the spells Harry had taught her during the DA meetings flashed through the back of her head, before she came upon the perfect counter spell.

She lunges forward and deflects the spell right back at Zabini, causing the boy to levitate in the air, upside down. Ginny let out a little smirk before continuing her duel with Pansy, as once again, Luna had seemed to have drifted away in amazement of Blaise's frightful plea to let him down. Luna didn't mean to frighten the boy as much as she did, but even she had to admit that it was quite pleasing. She was about to let him down when once again the words of Rowena Ravenclaw echoes inside her head; "_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._".

Glancing at a seemingly frustrated Ginny, after again failing to bring Pansy down with a body binding spell, she throws the body of the frightful Slytherin on that of Pansy Parkinson. Pansy let out an audible shriek as Blaise's body went straight at hers causing them both to fly away from Ginny and right into a wall, knocking them both out unconscious. Ginny turned back in amazement at her accomplishments.

"Well done Luna"

"Yes, even I must admit that it was quite fulfilling doing that, you know, especially with all the Nargles occupying my head"

Ginny let out a giggle as she drags Luna into another section of the hall, where they found Hermione not yet dueling, but taunting a strangely joyful Bellatrix Lestrange where they consciously decide to join in and aid their friend, to avoid any unwanted results of course.

* * *

**A/N:** I know Pansy and Blaise probably didn't fight during the battle, so I guess this was a bit AU.

I don't know if I should continue with this story. I might if it gets a review, but seeing as none of my stories has gotten any of those, I don't know it that's going to happen.


End file.
